One-shot collection
by Fox Addict
Summary: A collection of all my animal One-shot stories, enjoy!
1. The Hunt

Gray fur raced around, trying desperately to escape the wrath of the red fox. It's fluffy tail bobbed up and down the rabbit furiously hopped through the forest.

The rabbit heard a vicious growl from in front of he and she instantly jumped back then dashed off in the opposite direction right as the jaws of the fox snapped shut.

The mouth of the fox opened and closed as the fox the repeatedly attempted to bite the doe.

The gray bunny then bounded up the side of a tree as quickly as it could. When the fluffy rabbit was a quarter of the way up, she kept from the tree, and over the fox, landing on all four paws just as the fox crashed into the tree.

The bunny turned around to see the fox lying down peacefully. The longer the little rabbit stared at the russet fur of the fox, the more her curiosity grew.

So, the bunny did what any other animal would do, she started to slowly walk to the fox, who was now asleep due to the impact from the tree.

Once the rabbit was beside the fox, she stopped...she stared...she sniffed...then she stepped forward.

The first thing the doe did was nuzzle the fox's side. Its fur was so soft, so warm, and oh so comfortable, she wanted to feel more.

The little bunny then pressed its small form against the fox's much larger one. The silky red fur of the vulpine felt so good to the rabbit.

The rabbit out a purring sound as she relaxed into the fox. The bunny then attempted to look around, only to find that the rabbit was trapped.

The body of the fox was wrapped around the fragile doe and the bushy russet tail covered the bunny just like a blanket.

The gray ball of fuzz felt protected and safe as she buried he pink nose farther into the fox.

A wave of drowsiness crashed over the small rabbit once she had settled into a comfortable position.

The sound of the fox's steady breathing was music to the gray bunny's large ears. Her eyelids slowly closed and she drifted off to sleep. The fox's tail twitched in his sleep...

The sudden movement caused the bunny to stir in her slumber. Her eyes fluttered open and her legs stretched out. The doe then let out a quiet yawn, lifting her head from the fox, then gently laying it back down

The small rabbit felt the larger fox shift beneath her.

Startled from the contact, the bunny lept from her position. The doe's muscular legs kick the fox's side as she attempted to escape.

The fox yelped in pain from the impact and scrambled to all four paws. His eyes landed on the rabbit, but he didn't look at her with anger, he looked at her with eyes full of hurt and betrayal.

The fox slowly started to make his way towards in the bunny.

She instantly cowered in fear and backed up to get away from the approaching red fox. The doe did not make it far, her fluffy rump bumped into a hard brown tree, which ceased her movement.

The fox bared his teeth as he got closer to the small rabbit.

The warmth she felt with the fox earlier had completely left her and had been replaced with fear.

She couldn't move, she stood, frozen in place as the fox move closer and closer to her.

Once the fox could reach the bunny, he snapped his jaws shut on the scruff of the neck. She yelped in false pain and struggled to get free. Unfortunately for the small rabbit, she was lifted into the air by the sharp teeth of the fox.

The bunny struggled to get free from the fox, but it was no use.

The doe closed her eyes and waited for her death to come. She knew it was going to happen, and she was tired of waiting.

She felt the dagger like teeth of the fox tug on her flesh as he began to move. Jolts of pain shot through her body with each step the fox took.

The rabbit squealed, hoping the fox would release her.

After some time, the vulpine placed the doe onto the grassy forest floor.

Once again, the rabbit coward in fear. Her heart pounding in her chest so hard it started to hurt, it felt like you was going to be right out of her.

The bunny attempted to move her trembling feet to escape the fox, but once she begin a move, the tod snapped his jaws around the bunny, preventing her movement.

The rabbit squeal as she felt the teeth of the fox dig into the loose skin on the the back of her neck.

She was placed a different spot, she didn't struggle this time in fear that the fox would snap at her again.

The rabbit watched horror as the vulpine begin to circle her.

The doe curled up in a small fluffy ball and acted as if she were crying.

If the bunny was a person, she would be balling her eyes out. Tears would be flowing freely down her cheek, soaking the ground below her. She would be screaming, shouting for help, shouting for a savior.

But the bunny was no person. She had no voice. She was hopeless.

There was no way the doe would live.

The fox stopped moving and stared at the small gray rabbit. She stared back. She stared deep into the green eyes of the fox.

The doe felt a wave of comfort crash down on her. Something about the way the fox looked at her made her want to snuggle up with him.

She wanted to feel the warm fur of the fox beside her. She wanted to feel his fluffy tail cover her like a blanket. She wanted to feel him curl around her, to feel the white fur on his chin nuzzle between her long grey ears.

But sadly, that would never happen.

The fox broke the stare and started to circle her again, but stopped when he was behind her.

The rabbit waited for the teeth of the fox to clamp down on her neck. She waited for him to tear through her flesh, to rip her small furry form into little bloody pieces.

The vulpine then did what the doe least. expected.

He laid with her.

He did exactly what she wanted. He didn't chomp on her throat. He didn't slash her apart.

The fox laid comfortably beside the bunny.

The rabbit froze as she felt the Tod curl himself around her

Happiness poured into the doe as she felt the fox press himself closer to her.

She loved the way his soft red fur felt on her back.

The sound of the fox exhaling made the rabbit sleepy.

She was exhausted.

Running from a fox was tiring. Especially when you are a rabbit.

The bunny purred as she closed her eyes, sleep taking over her body.

 **A/** **N...Review**


	2. The Fox

Quiet footsteps sounded throughout the forest. A hunter-one that carried a large gun-snuck through tall grass. The man slowly rose from his crouched position. His head just high enough to see his target: a fox.

The fox stood motionless as the marksman raised his rifle. He lined the shot up perfectly, the tip of the weapon pointed at the furry creature, ready to end it's life. The hunter inhaled.

BANG!

whizz...

He missed...but how?

The fox stood on all four legs, it's head held high and it's tail bolted straight out. The Tod looked at the hunter, then in the opposite direction.

Everything in the fox's head was telling him to flee, but he did the exact opposite. The fox dashed off towards the human, teeth bared and claws out.

The hunter frantically grabbed at his camouflage vest, trying desperately to find his knife. Only for the fox to finally reach the man

The vulpine opened his mouth, and as soon and the hunter's arm was in reach, the fox clamped his jaws around the man's wrist.

When teeth met flesh, blood was drawn.

The man violently shook his arm in hopes of getting the fox to let go, but it was no use.

Once the fox finally let go, he went in for another bite, but this time the hunter was smart and moved to the side before teeth met flesh once more.

The hunter was quick this time as he grabbed the hilt of his knife. His hand connected with the handle of his blade and drew it from its sheath.

Now, the man stood facing the red fox. His knife was pointed at the fox, and the fox's teeth were bared.

The hunter looked down to his arm. Blood was slowly streaming from the cut. The man tried to ignore the painful sensation, but could not, for the pain was too great.

The man turned his attention from his bleeding arm to the russet fox in front of him. The fox growled angrily and started to approach the human.

"Stay back!" The man shouted. He then slashed at the air in front of the him, successfully making the fox jump back. The action only made the animal more angry than he was before.

The fox then leapt from his position and towards the man. His mouth was open just like last time, ready to taste the blood of the man again.

As the fox was flying into the air, it's claws were flailing wildly, awaiting the man's skin to come into contact.

The first thing to reach the human was it's claws. They dug into the man's shoulder and tore at the flesh until they violently ripped out.

Soon, teeth came into contact with the most sensitive part of the body: the neck.

The fox's teeth pierced the flesh.

Both living things fell to the ground.

The fox whipped its head back and forth, tearing and ripping more of the man's skin.

Now, the fox stood atop of the hunter, but the hunter was no longer struggling. He laid motionless, covered in his own blood.

The fox licked the bloody wounds clean and dashed back into the forest.

 **A/N I just love doing these real life animal stories, that just make me so happy. I would love it if you were to leave a review for me. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
